


Surprise!

by Nimbu (Nimbunade)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amaguji - Freeform, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Kore's trying to be a good bf, M/M, amaguuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbunade/pseuds/Nimbu
Summary: Kiyo's trying to surprise his boyfriendExcept he's very bad at it----Also with shitty art!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Surprise!

Korekiyo stood in the middle of Rantaro's room, feeling nervous. He also felt foolish, for being nervous about something most other people did easily.

He tried to remember everything Kaede had told him.

_"Make sure you have a gift," she had said, "Something meaningful."_

Kiyo's fingers tightened around the thin box in his hands.

_"Then hide somewhere that he won't see you."_

He hid behind the sofa in the corner away from the door, hugging his knees. He risked taking a peek at his phone. Rantaro's flight had landed an hour ago, which mean he should be reaching home any moment now.

As if on cue, he heard the front door open and close. He listened as Rantaro entered the bedroom, chucking his bags on the bed and stretching.

_"And, for the last step, jump out and yell 'SURPRISE!'"_

Now, Korekiyo wasn't an energetic person. Instead of jumping out, he more or less slithered out. He wasn't much of a shouting person either, giving a weak "Surprise..."

That, along with his general fashion sense and deep voice, made for a a scene from a horror movie.

Korekiyo never really understood the phrase _'to scream like a girl'_ until he heard Rantaro shriek at the top of his voice.

After a few moments, Rantaro had calmed down enough to realise it was his boyfriend, and not a serial killer out to get him.

Mortified, Kiyo stammered, "I-I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you-"

Rantaro flung his arms around Korekiyo's neck, shaking slightly. Shaking from _laughter_.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rantaro said. Before Kiyo could apologize any further, he continued, "But it was sweet of you. Thank you."

Kiyo handed him the small gift box, "Happy Birthday."

Rantaro opened it to find a pretty locket with both their faces in it.

As Rantaro grinned and kissed him, Korekiyo decided that this was definitely a success in his books. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Apparently the promised shitty art isnt appearing?? I'm not sure if that's only on mobile tho,, (can someone tell me how to add photos)
> 
> For more shitty art follow my insta @nimbu_draws  
> (Yes shamless promotion what will you do)
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated :))


End file.
